Most vehicles provide an armrest on the doors for the comfort of both drivers and passengers. The actual comfort of these existing armrests may be minimal. Devices are known in the prior art that relate to vehicle armrests. Some of these patents describe a mountable armrest for a vehicle doorframe. Other patents disclose a removable armrest for automobiles with removable tops and windows.